


It Can Be Us and Only Us

by Emma_Cresswell



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU i guess?, F/M, School Dances, i honestly can't think of where this could go in canon so, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Cresswell/pseuds/Emma_Cresswell
Summary: Zoe and Evan at Prom.





	It Can Be Us and Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I've posted today. I normally don't do that, but I honestly forgot I had written this until I found it buried in the bottom of a google docs folder and decided I had to post it today or else I would forget about it by tomorrow or Monday. Anyway, I hope it satisfies your Evan/Zoe needs.  
> Title from "Only Us."  
> Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Dear Evan Hansen.

They were so close that he could feel the soft brush of her breathing on his neck, the gentle touch of her arms as they draped across his shoulders. His hands rested gently at her hips and, thankfully, they weren’t sweating. Together, they slowly shuffled a slow dance to the sweet crooning of a love ballad. The thought kept nagging at Evan that he would mess up. That he would somehow manage to step on Zoe’s toes or trip over the hem of her dress. But, despite his anxious worrying, they were doing just fine.

Zoe had assured him that she was fine skipping out on school dances, that he didn’t need to ask her. She knew he didn’t do well with planning big events or spending time in a large crowd, and Prom required both of those things. Even so, Evan couldn’t help but notice that she would glance over at the posters when they passed by them at the halls. So, he asked her. Albeit, he almost passed out after blurting out the question. But he asked her.

She looked like a princess when he picked her up. A light pink dress, her sandy hair swept into a graceful updo, standing there in her sequined, six-inch high heels. And then there was him, all sweaty palms and nervous blinking and stammered words. His mom had assured him that he had looked fine with his combed back hair and rented suit. But upon seeing Zoe, his anxiety acted up and he wasn’t so sure about his decision anymore.

But now, twirling slowly under the dim lights of the gymnasium, the soft thrum of an Ed Sheeran song pounding in his ears, the sensation of Zoe’s soft lips brushing against his, Evan was able to forget the world for a moment. Because, for a moment…

For a moment, it was only the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, but you do as you please.
> 
> As a side note: is there a proposed shipping name for Zoe and Evan? If so, does anyone know what it is? (It's moments like these where I tell myself that I should get a tumblr so I can stay in the loop of things. Oh well.)


End file.
